<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barry or Sebastian? Or Both? by CaitNik31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833250">Barry or Sebastian? Or Both?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitNik31/pseuds/CaitNik31'>CaitNik31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Songfic, mature language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitNik31/pseuds/CaitNik31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I really hope ZanaZoola14 won't be upset at me for these because their story I AM... (BARRY AND SEBASTIAN ONESHOTS) gave me the inspiration for my version of some of their ideas, but I really encourage you to read their stories. I have one shots based off of different songs and have chapters to a short story towards the end. (Pasted from Wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Lisa Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Barry/Sebastian is a friend to the Rogues and Team Flash is stuck in a pocket dimension with the Rogues until Barry tells Team Flash the truth.</p><p>Song: Friends on the Other Side by Keith David from The Princess and the Frog (just a part of it)</p><p>     Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, and Harry are sitting in the Cortex, thinking of ways to stop Zoom, when suddenly everything goes black. Standing in the corner is a 15-year-old girl with bright, blue hair and matching eyes. "Sorry kids, but it had to be this way." she said before placing them into her pocket dimension and leaving the building. </p><p>     In a different building on the other side of the city, Leonard, Mick, Lisa, Hartley, Mark, Shawna, Sam, Axel, and Rosa, aka the Rogues, are planning their next heists when their worlds go black. In the shadows is the same girl. She places them in the same pocket dimension before going there herself. She removes a letter from her pocket addressed to Sebastian Smythe and sets it in front of Barry.</p><p>              La Time Skipe</p><p>     "Ah, what the hell?" Barry said as he started to come to. He saw he was in a seat in like a movie theater but in a circle with the rogues to his left and Team Flash to his right, and Lisa was acting as a barrier between the two groups like he was. In the center of them all was a round table keeping everyone in place. In front of him was a keyboard, a letter, and an air-horn. The letter was addressed to Sebastian Smythe, him, so he decided to read it.</p><p>     "Dear, Sebastian/Barry/Flash,</p><p>     I have decided that your double side needs to come out. The keyboard is in front of you so you can tell your friends about your other friends. You are in control of this pocket dimension, you can do anything you want and create anything you want EXCEPT leave the pocket dimension and have rock salt and a slushy at the same time. Other than those two things, it's all yours. Create food, beverages, snacks, beds, etc... whatever you need, but you CANNOT leave until you have told the truth. Time is non-existent in the pocket dimension.</p><p>     Love,</p><p>        Zoey Lynn</p><p>P.S., use the air-horn"</p><p>Gaining a maniacal grin, he picked up the air-horn and blow it very loudly. The Rogues jolted awake along with Iris, Joe, Harry, and Caitlin, but Cisco released a long and loud scream that rivaled a girl's, so Barry blown the air-horn as long as Cisco was screaming until Caitlin, who was sitting beside Cisco and magically had duck tape, taped his mouth shut. </p><p>     "Sqeakers! You're awake!" Barry exclaimed. </p><p>     "Where the" HONK "did she get duck tape ?" Mark asked.</p><p>     "She has to carry it around for times like these." Iris said. "Once he starts screaming, he never" HOOONK "stops."</p><p>     "Where the" HONK "are we? And stop with the" HOOONK air-horn!" Shawna yelled.</p><p>     "We're in a pocket dimension." Barry states as if it's obvious. </p><p>     "And you know this becaaaause?" Snart drawls.</p><p>     "The note said so." Barry said in a child-like manner.</p><p>     "And what was in the note?"</p><p>     "Words."</p><p>     "No" HOONK "I am taking away your right to the air-horn!" Snart said before snatching the air-horn away from Barry.</p><p>     "Nooo, my baby." Suddenly a black, 1967 Chevy Impala appeared behind him. "Wrong Baby, give her back to the Winchesters before Dee freaks out and kills me." Barry said before the Impala disappeared from view. "Now, we are in a pocket dimension created by a girl named Zoey Lynn who decided I needed to tell you guys about something. She thought the best way was in song, because everything's better in song. Now, who's hungry?" Everyone raised their hand, so their favorite meals appeared before them. "As you can see I am able to control most of the pocket space-"</p><p>     "Then, why don't you get us out of here?" Cisco interrupted.</p><p>      "But, the two rules are, we can't leave until I tell you and I can't be in possession of rock salt and a slushy at the same time."</p><p>     "I understand the first one, but why the second?" Lisa asked.</p><p>     "An accident in high school almost caused a person to lose his eyesight because he decided to jump in front of a flying slushy and the slushy had rock salt in it to make it stay cold. I just so happened to throw the slushy, so I got a lot of hate for a little bit until I explained what happened."</p><p>     "Okay, we understand." Caitlin said, the others nodding in agreement. </p><p>     "That was the worst you did right?" Joe asked. </p><p>     "Umm," Barry said scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah?" </p><p>     "Oh, do tell us." Axel said. "What's the worst thing you did." Barry snapped his fingers and a TV appeared behind him. </p><p>     'Of course it was you." Blaine asked in an exasperated tone. </p><p>     'I told you I'm turning over a new leaf. No more bullying, blackmail, or assault this year.' Barry said. </p><p>     'Wow, that must be very boring for you?' Blaine commented. </p><p>     'Yeah,' Barry said with a sarcastic frown. 'Being nice sucks.'</p><p>     The TV disappeared and everyone looked at Barry. Cisco was the first one to break the silence. </p><p>     "Being nice sucks? Are we talking about the same Barry Allen who would save a cat from a tree or jump in front of a bullet for a total stranger? Because that Barry wouldn't say anything like that."</p><p>     "Obviously 16 year old Barry did and still does, but being nice has it's perks." Barry said with a shrug. "Do you want to get out of here or not?" Everyone nodded and he proceeded to play the key board.</p><p>You're in my world now,</p><p>Not your world,</p><p>And I got friends on the other side.</p><p>Sit dow at my table,</p><p>Put your mind at ease,</p><p>If you relax it will enable me to do,</p><p>Anything I please.</p><p>I can read your future.</p><p>I can change it 'round some too.</p><p>I'll look deep into your,</p><p>Heart and soul,</p><p>Make your wildest dreams come true.</p><p>I've got voodoo,</p><p>I've got Hoodoo,</p><p>I've got thing I haven't even tried.</p><p>And I've got friends on the other side.</p><p>     "Wait, so you're friends with the people across from us?" Harry asked.</p><p>    "Bingo! I'm friends with the Rogues."</p><p>     "We can't just accept that Barry." Joe said in a firm voice. "I forbid you from seeing them."</p><p>     "Well, you just lost me. Zoey, get us out of here please." Barry said with masked anger in his voice. All of them disappeared from the space with the Rogues and Barry in the warehouse and Team Flash in S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry turned to the Rogues with her Sebastian Smythe smirk on his face. "Got any room for a speedster?" The Rogues let out a laugh before welcoming Barry to the group. A week later is when The Chemist hit the the Star City Museum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glad You Came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Barry is dragged to Karaoke by Team Flash where they're found Mick, Leonard, and Lisa.</p><p>Song: Glad You Came by The Wanted cover by the Warblers; Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson cover by Grant Gustin and Naya Rivera</p><p>"Guys, I have work I need to do for a murder case." Barry said, desperately trying to get out of going to the bar. </p><p>"Sorry Bear, dad already asked Singh if you can have the night off and asked if you even enter the precinct, you will be escorted out." Iris said. </p><p>"What-" Barry started. </p><p>"Dude, shut up and deal with it. You're going to the bar and that's final." Cisco said ending the conversation. Reluctantly, Barry goes up stairs and changes his clothes and gelled his hair like he did in high school. </p><p>"Alright, I'm ready, let's go." Barry sighed. Together, Barry, Iris, Caitlyn, and Cisco all left Joe's house and Caitlyn drove the to bar, which so happened to be the new Karaoke bar. </p><p>"Barry and I'll get the drinks while you two grab a table. Kay?" Iris asked the group. </p><p>"Yeah, sure, I'll take a some shots." Cisco said to Iris. </p><p>"I'll have a few as well." Caitlyn agreed. </p><p>"So, 15 shots and whatever Barry wants, got it. Come on Barry, we got drinks to get." Barry was just about to respond when Iris dragged him to the bar. </p><p>"Hi, I'd like 15 shot please." Iris said politely to the bartender. </p><p>"Sure," she said before going to serve someone else. They sat waiting for 5 minutes before Barry called her back over. </p><p>"What can I get cha?" She asked Barry. </p><p>"Well, I'd like 15 shots and a cup of Coursuvier." Barry asked smirking at the woman. </p><p>"Well, aren't you the French man." she simpered. </p><p>"Iris, why don't you go sit down and I'll get the drinks. Okay?" He asked the brunette with a dorky smile. </p><p>"Yeah, sure." Iris said. When Iris was out of sight, he turned back to the blonde bartender. </p><p>"Now, what is a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this? It's got me wondering how many other women like you are stuck in places like these, but you are, by far, the most beautiful woman I've seen, that's including Paris." He told her with a charming smile and a flirtatious wink. Smiling, she took out 15 shot glasses, filled them up, sat them on a tray, and filled a cup with Coursuvier. </p><p>"Go on lover boy, I bet your friends are waiting for you and will be upset if they have to wait any longer." She said chuckling. </p><p>"Fine," he playfully sighed while grabbing the tray. "I'll come back and get mine if that's okay with you of course." He said smirking, not noticing the 5 people watching him. </p><p>"Nope, absolutely okay. You are the best conversation I've had here, so come back whenever." She said before adding, "You see I'm new here and would really like a tour of this place if you're open. I could really use the help."</p><p>Grinning, Barry said, "I would love to, when do you get off?" </p><p>"I'll get off at midnight. I didn't get you name."</p><p>"Barry, and yours?"</p><p>"Samantha, but I prefer Sam. Now, how about you go run to your friends and give them their shots, then come back to get your drink? After all, you can't leave your friends hanging."</p><p>"Most definitely not, well, you can find me with my friends if you need a conversation." He said before leaving towards his friends.</p><p>"Dude, what took you so long? We've been waiting for you for, like, ever." Was what Cisco said as soon as Barry was in hearing range. </p><p>"Well, I was just talking the the bartender. Now, I have to go back and get my drink-"</p><p>"Not so fast, Lover Boy." Snart drawls from behind Barry.</p><p>"You see, we come in to check out the new bar and we see this cute, adorable guy flirting with the bartender and he actually managed to seduce her plus, is taking her for a tour around the city. Then, it turns out the man is in fact a dorky, CSI nerd. Do you know how difficult it is to wrap your head around that?" Lisa says from beside Cisco. </p><p>"Is that why you asked me to come sit back down?" Iris asked. </p><p>"Ask no questions and I shall tell no lies." Barry said before taking his drink from Snart's hand. </p><p>"Like you could ever lie. No offence dude, but you can't lie to save your life."</p><p>"What, would you like me to lie and say something like I'm a virgin." Barry lies with a shrug. </p><p>"Well, no offence, again, but you were a dorky nerd in high school, so it's not really unexpected." Cisco said. </p><p>"Wow, never in a million years did I think the Criminal Chipmunk would be the designated driver, much less lying about his status of purity." A familiar voice said from behind Caitlin. </p><p>"Who are-" Barry started playfully before smirking. "Lady Hummel, I didn't recognize you, you're wearing boy clothes for once."</p><p>"Well Twink," Santana said beside Kurt, "we're all passing through Central City on our way to Star City for our reunion and decide to stop in the new Karaoke bar, only to find a Meerkat hitting on some innocent girl. Now how do you think we fell about that?" </p><p>"I don't think I asked for your opinion Sha-queer-a. But, for your information, she just wants a tour around the city as she new here, but considering you only look at woman and don't listen, you wouldn't know." Barry retorted. </p><p>"What, is your bedroom part of the tour?" </p><p>"If it was I don't see why it concerns you? Last time I checked, you were stopping by, so how about you and your nude erections go and leave us alone." </p><p>"Never thought the bad boy of Dalton would hang out with some nerds."</p><p>"1. Only one of them is nerd, 2. At least they have intelligence, something you seem to be lacking. And 3. My IQ is plummeting the longer I stay in your unwanted presence."</p><p>"You still give a bad name to the gay community." Kurt said. </p><p>"And you still give it a cutting edge fashion that usually only seen on Puerto Rican pride floats. Anything else you want to say?"</p><p>"Well, the Warblers are on the other side of the bar and I bet they'd be willing to perform with you." Blaine said. </p><p>"Fine, the stage does look big enough. Actually, it designed exactly like Sectionals." Barry said, studying the stage with a calculating stare. </p><p>"Just get up there." Blaine said taking Barry's hand and dragging him up to the DJ. The whole way there the two were smiling and Barry shot a wink at Kurt, who just smiled and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Hi, I'd like Glad You Came, Warblers edition. The name's Sebastian Smythe." Barry said. The DJ nodded and sent him up to the stage. </p><p>"We have Sebastian Smythe up here. Any Warblers in the house can join their captain if they wish." As soon as the DJ finished, the Warblers ran up stage into the position which Barry was in before he started singing. </p><p>The sun goes down<br/>The stars come out<br/>And all that counts<br/>Is here and now<br/>My universe will never be the same<br/>I'm glad you came</p><p>You cast a spell on me, spell on me<br/>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br/>And I decided you look well on me, well on me<br/>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me</p><p>Turn the lights out now<br/>Now I'll take you by the hand<br/>Hand you another drink<br/>Drink it if you can<br/>Can you spend a little time,<br/>Time is slipping away,<br/>Away from us so stay,<br/>Stay with me I can make,<br/>Make you glad you came</p><p>The sun goes down<br/>The stars come out<br/>And all that counts<br/>Is here and now<br/>My universe will never be the same<br/>I'm glad you came<br/>I'm glad you came</p><p>You cast a spell on me, spell on me<br/>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br/>And I decided you look well on me, well on me<br/>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me</p><p>Turn the lights out now<br/>Now I'll take you by the hand<br/>Hand you another drink<br/>Drink it if you can<br/>Can you spend a little time,<br/>Time is slipping away,<br/>Away from us so stay,<br/>Stay with me I can make,<br/>Make you glad you came</p><p>The sun goes down<br/>The stars come out<br/>And all that counts<br/>Is here and now<br/>My universe will never be the same<br/>I'm glad you came<br/>I'm glad you came</p><p>I'm glad you came<br/>I'm glad you came<br/>I'm glad you came</p><p>The sun goes down<br/>The stars come out<br/>And all that counts<br/>Is here and now<br/>My universe will never be the same<br/>I'm glad you came<br/>I'm glad you came</p><p>During the song, the DJ turned off the song because the Warblers were over powering the music. The crowd was roaring with applause, whistles, and cheers. </p><p>"Thank you Warblers, any other songs you'd like to give us?" The DJ asked. Barry was just about to say something when Santana yelled across the bar.</p><p>"I demand a rematch." She yelled as she walked up on to the stage. </p><p>"Get me a red slushy with wine." He whispered to Thad, who nodded in confirmation. "Sure Sha-queer-a. Do you think you actually beat me?" He asked as he addressed her. No answer was given as the music started to play.</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>Uh, as he came into the window<br/>It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!<br/>He came into her apartment<br/>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!<br/>She ran underneath the table<br/>He could see she was unable<br/>So she ran into the bedroom<br/>She was struck down<br/>It was her doom<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>Are you OK, Annie?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>Are you OK, Annie?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>Are you OK, Annie?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana and Sebastian:]<br/>Are you OK, Annie?<br/>Annie are you OK?<br/>Will you tell us that you're OK ([Sebastian:] uh!)<br/>There's a sign in the window<br/>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie<br/>He came into your apartment<br/>He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Sebastian:] uh!)<br/>Then you ran into the bedroom<br/>You were struck down<br/>It was your doom</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>Are you OK Annie?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>Are you OK Annie?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana and Sebastian:]<br/>Are you OK Annie?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>You've been hit by</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>You've been hit by</p><p>[Santana and Sebastian:]<br/>A Smooth Criminal</p><p>(MUSIC*)</p><p> </p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>So they came into the outway<br/>It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!<br/>Mouth to mouth resuscitation<br/>Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>Are you OK Annie?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>Are you OK Annie?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>Are you OK Annie?</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>So, Annie are you OK?</p><p>[Sebastian and Santana:]<br/>Annie are you OK?<br/>Will you tell us that you're OK<br/>There's a sign in the window<br/>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie<br/>He came into your apartment<br/>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!<br/>Then you ran into the bedroom<br/>You were struck down<br/>It was your doom</p><p>Annie are you OK?<br/>Are you OK Annie?</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>You've been hit by</p><p>[Santana:]<br/>You've been struck by</p><p>[Santana and Sebastian:]<br/>A Smooth Criminal</p><p>[Santana (Sebastian):]<br/>I don't know!<br/>(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br/>I don't know!<br/>(There's a sign in the window)<br/>I don't know!<br/>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br/>I don't know!<br/>(He came into your apartment)<br/>I don't know!<br/>(Left bloodstains on the carpet)<br/>I don't know why baby!<br/>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br/>I don't know!<br/>(You were struck down)<br/>(It was your doom - Annie!)<br/>(Annie are you OK?)<br/>Dang, gone it - Baby!<br/>(Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br/>Dang, gone it - Baby!<br/>(There's a sign in the window)<br/>Dang, gone it - baby!<br/>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br/>Hoo! Hoo!<br/>(He came into your apartment)<br/>Dang, gone it!<br/>(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)<br/>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!<br/>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br/>Dang gone it!<br/>(You were struck down)<br/>(It was your doom - Annie!)</p><p>[Sebastian:]<br/>You've been hit by</p><p>[Santana and Sebastian:]<br/>You've been struck by</p><p>A Smooth Criminal</p><p>The entire bar applauded for their performance. Everyone enjoyed the show. Barry stayed with the Warblers for the rest of the night until Sam got off. He then showed her around the city and dropped her off at her house.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Iris just broke up with Barry so he plays guitar and sings at a abandoned warehouse where he's found by Leonard. I am ALL SUPREME AUTHOR, sooooooooo... canon divergence!!!!</p><p>Song: Breakeven by The Script</p><p>     Barry just walked into his and Iris' loft and heard the TV playing. Iris' soft giggle floated through the room and he smiled gently.</p><p>     "Hey Iris." He greeted her.</p><p>     "Barry, I need to tell you something." She said softly, her head facing away from him. "I think we need to break up. Go see other people." He was about to ask a question, but stopped when Iris raised her hand. "I love someone else. I don't love you like that anymore. I'll move back into my dad's house tomorrow."</p><p>     "Whatever." Barry said, rage and sorrow coursing through him. He didn't listen to Iris as she begged for him to come back. He just exited the loft and ran to the warehouse he hides in when he needs to be alone. He loved this warehouse because it had some good instruments. He grabs the guitar, sits down on a worn couch, and starts playing.</p><p>I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing<br/>Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in<br/>'Cause I got time while she got freedom<br/>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even</p><p>Her best days will be some of my worst<br/>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<br/>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping<br/>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no</p><p>What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,<br/>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK<br/>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br/>I'm falling to pieces</p><p>They say bad things happen for a reason<br/>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br/>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving<br/>And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even, no</p><p>What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,<br/>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK<br/>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br/>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br/>I'm falling to pieces<br/>(One still in love while the other ones leaving)<br/>I'm falling to pieces<br/>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)</p><p>Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain<br/>You took your suitcase, I took the blame<br/>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh<br/>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name</p><p>I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing<br/>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in<br/>'Cause I got time while she got freedom<br/>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break<br/>No it don't break<br/>No it don't breakeven no</p><p>What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and<br/>What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK<br/>(Oh glad your okay now)</p><p>I'm falling to pieces yeah<br/>I'm falling to pieces yeah<br/>I'm falling to pieces<br/>(One still in love while the other ones leaving)<br/>I'm falling to pieces yeah<br/>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)</p><p>Oh it don't breakeven no<br/>Oh it don't breakeven no<br/>Oh it don't breakeven no</p><p>     "Nice voice Scarlet." A familiar voice drawled out. "Didn't know you could sing. Or play guitar for that matter." Barry turned around to face Leonard as the man was leaning against the doorway.</p><p>     "Just happen to stumble upon me, current hideout, or what?"</p><p>     "Guess two. It's one of my favorite safe houses due to what was left behind." Snart looked at Barry with a calculating gaze before raising an eyebrow. "What's bothering you?" Barry doesn't know why, but he tells Snart his problems.</p><p>     "I want to be just Barry. Not the Flash. Not CSI guru. Not Barry Allen. Just Barry. The Barry I like being, but no one else does. Iris just broke up with me, saying she was in love with another person. Not like I blame her. Who would want to be with someone like me with the death that just follows me. Not just that but I'm not rich and handsome like Ray or Oliver, or not lovably a'dork'able like Kara and Felicity. I'm not bad ass like Sara or you or Mick. I'm not really smart like Stein, Cisco, or Caitlin. Take away my speed and I'm not even a hero. Being the Barry I like and I'm the villain. I'm just so fucking confused." He finished. Looking away from Leonard.</p><p>     "Scarlet," Snart said softly as he walked . When Barry didn't respond he tried again. "Scarlet," he called in a firm tone. The younger man's eyes instantly flicked up to him, blushing slightly from the nickname. "You are Barry. If Iris broke up with you, then it's her fault for being stupid. Here we aren't Barry Allen and Leonard Snart or the Flash and Captain Cold. Here we are Barry and Len. You, Barry, are all of those things you just said you weren't except handsome," Barry deflated a little, "because you are gorgeous and beautiful. You are rich because Wells left you everything to you, including money. You are lovably a'dork'able when you go into rants about science or you're nervous or embarrassed. You are a bad ass. I've seen what you can do without your powers. I don't think I've ever met someone with a wide range of weapons they can wield, not even Sara can match what you can do. Not to mention your hand-to-hand. And you are smarter than Cisco and Caitlin, maybe not Stein. I don't think anyone is smarter that him. He's like a walking google." A small, adorable giggle escaped Barry at the statement. "If you put your mind to it, you are smarter that them, but you don't show it because you're afraid of how they'll react. You have nothing to be afraid of."</p><p>     "Yes I do. I have everything to be afraid of." He said, looking away from Len again. "I hurt everyone around me even if I don't mean to. I made this one guy attempt to commit suicide because he was bullying people who were gay or not jocks and cheerleaders. I almost blinded someone. I didn't know how to show someone I liked them as a friend, so I did the only thing I knew how to do with my friends, which was flirting. So I liked this one dude and he had a boyfriend so I was picking on him and his boyfriend took it the wrong way. Everything went down hill after the flirting. The suicide attempt happened after the flirting. If I liked you, I flirted with you, but if I didn't, I'd build you up and then tear you down peg by peg." Barry was crying by now. His green eyes shining with regret and fear. "Then I couldn't even save my friends from being injected with steroids because they all backed down from fighting when they saw what happened to me." He looked back up at Leonard and smiled shakily. Len just pulled him into a hug and held him as Barry cried into his shoulder. After Barry fell asleep, Len carried him to a bedroom and covered Barry up before going to the bedroom next door. A few hours later, Barry woke him up by asking to sleep with him. Leonard didn't have the heart to say no after the puppy dog eyes. He just smile and lifted the covers as Barry climbed under them and snuggled into Len. They both quickly fell asleep after that with peaceful dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>